A ground continuity test may be performed on three-wire, AC power networks to test a quality of a ground provided by a ground wire or plane as a function of a measured ground resistance of the network. The ground quality of the ground and/or the likelihood that the ground is proper may be determined by comparing the measured ground resistance to a predefined threshold. A ground continuity tester or ground monitor may be used to conduct the measurement/assessment. It can be problematic for such devices, however, to accurately measure the ground resistance due to noise and other interferences caused by electrical devices connected to the measured power network.